By blocking both cyclooxygenase and 5-lipoxygenase, the two pathways of the arachidonic acid cascade, it is believed that both the acute and chronic stages of inflammatory disease states can be ameliorated.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,826,868 and 5,164,381 discloses the anti-inflammatory agent, tepoxalin, which has the structure: ##STR2## This compound is an effective anti-inflammatory, but further compounds having this utility are desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,518 discloses anti-inflammatory compounds having the structure: ##STR3## wherein R.sub.6 and R.sub.8 taken together are part of a ring. These compounds are effective anti-inflammatory agents, but further compounds having this utility are desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,940 discloses anti-inflammatory compounds having the structure: ##STR4## wherein X is certain thienyl, furanyl, and lower alkylpyrrolyl. Again, these compounds are effective anti-inflammatory agents, but further compounds having this utility are desired.